A stent-graft providing internal isolation of an aneurysm in a blood vessel is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,365, A61F, 1998). A disadvantage of the stent-graft is in impossibility of assessing the condition of an isolated aneurysmal sac after the implantation of the stent-graft (in particular, of measuring of intra-aneurysm sac pressure and administering drugs, as far as necessary).
A device for measurement of pressure and for administration of drugs is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,403, A61M 25/00, 1991), wherein the device is made in the form of a catheter with side apertures. Said device is the closest technical solution in terms of the problem to be solved.
A disadvantage of the known technical solution is in impossibility of assessing the condition of an isolated space of an aneurysmal sac between the aneurysmal vessel wall and the wall of a stent-graft after the implantation of the latter.
The closest prior art to the present invention is a device for measurement of pressure in an isolated space of an aneurysmal sac, and for administration of drugs to an aneurysm in a blood vessel, the device being made in the form of a nitinol hollow tube with side apertures. The tube is adapted to change a shape when introduced into an aneurysm, and to fill the entire interior space of the aneurysm at its circumference. The tube is also adapted to be connected to a pressure-measuring sensor through a detachable hollow tube to measure pressure between the vessel wall and the wall of a stent-graft implanted to the blood vessel, and to administer drugs through said detachable hollow tube (RU 2521833 C2, A61M 25/00, 2014).
The known technical solution has the following drawbacks:                difficulty of implanting said device;        impossibility of removing the device after using thereof; and        expensiveness and manufacturing complexity since, due to the shape and size of the device assigned during manufacture, such a device can be implanted only to this particular aneurism, and a stent that can be positioned inside such a device also has a strictly defined size.        